1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor formed by the silicon rich oxide material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional image sensor utilizes the built-in amplifier component of each pixel to amplify the photoelectric conversion signal. Each pixel then utilizes the XY addressing method to select for obtaining the voltage level of the photoelectric conversion signal. Since each pixel includes the built-in amplifier component, the photoelectric component (i.e. the light sensing component) generates the sensing signal of photo charges when beamed with light, and the sensing signal is amplified by the built-in amplifier component accordingly. This way, the sensing signal is not easily affected by the noise when being transmitted from the photoelectric component to the external control circuit. From the circuit design's point of view, the sensitivity of the image sensor is dependent on three main factors. The first factor is the area of the light sensing component. Fundamentally, the area of the light sensing component is directly proportional to the intensity of the sensed photo charges under identical luminance; increasing the area of the light sensing component increases the photo charges generated by the light sensing component. The second factor is the capacitance of the integrating capacitor. Theoretically, under the same stored electrical charge, the voltage at the two ends of the capacitor is inversely proportional to the capacitance; increasing the capacitance decreases the voltage at the two ends of the capacitor. The third factor is the gain of the sensing amplifier of the light sensing component.